Sprout
by tsenaku
Summary: This isn't really a thing about harry potter. only similar. about a warrior in another universe who is taken to an accademy which specializes in the martial arts he is there grouped with three other people Drake, Ren, and Len. they go on adventures.read i


**A strider found****  
**

The strider was walking in the desert. Tired from dehydration and lack of food for so many days had gotten to him. This character's long swirling cloak flew tattered behind him. He stared right into the sun with his blazing red eyes, a birth defect but all the same he was proud of it, his colour less hair gleamed in the brilliant blaze of the Sun. Severely sun burned the strider fell to the ground in a bout of heat stroke and there he lay unconscious and unaware.

His eyes opened, first thing he realized was that his hands were bound and tied behind a post. Lifting his head the strider saw an old man sitting in front of him. The only thing prominent in the man was that he had a bald head and his beard was grey and long. Quickly he muttered something and left of what seemed to be a tent. In his place a little girl, no older than eight, came up to him and brought a bowl of some sort of steaming soup towards his lips. He drank to his hearts content. He didn't know what it was but it was delicious. The ingredients which were identifiable to him were; chicken, corn, pea pods , with a hint of salted broccoli. After finishing the meal the girl shyly bowed and left the structure. There must have been some sort of drug inside the concoction bcause soon enough weariness swept over the stranger and he fell asleep.

Gene woke up. He wasn't sure where he was anymore but he knew that it wasn't where he fell asleep. His ragged old cloak lay with the rest of his belongings, neatly folded in a corner. He was no longer in the tent but was in a room. A small room with solid wooden flooring, paper walls embroidered with wood. Gene quickly rose out of the bed that was made only out of sheets. As Gene rose he realized that he wasn't wearing his clothing but he was wearing a strange sort of vest and his pants were made of a finer material one that made him feel free when he moved. He arose from his mattress and walked over to the paper door and slid into the hallways. These halls were massive with many people staring at him strangely. Gene ws accustomed to it for his appearance always drew the attention of strangers.

Upon entering a room he saw an old man, the same old man who he met in the tent. "Welcome!," boomed the mans voice who for his very scrawny size and old age didn't suit him. "I am Nile, this is my academy. One of my students found you in the desert during one of their tasks and decided that you should come here. I see why. You look like quite the seasoned warrior, what's your name son?" enquired Nile.

"My name is Gene, and don't call me son, old man, my parents died a long time ago so I don't want to be associated with anyone by kin," came the cold response.

"I see hmmmm..., I have a proposition,you seem like a se if you join my school I will help achieve what you desire." Nile seemed like there was an expression of joy frozen on his face. " But I warn you, my schools training isn't for the faint hearted," the jovial expression now gone. "Lets see, do you have any pets or animal companions?"

"I will join your academy, and yes I do have a pet"

"Good this saves us time please call him or her," asked Nile. Gene gave a whistle which was part screech. A large hawk with a reddish tint swooped from and open window and landed on Gene's shoulder.

"This is Justine, I saved her life, and she mine on several occasions, wherever I am she's not far off, a breed between phoenix and hawk, an outcast of her kind. Like me" said Gene

"I see," said Nile with joy on his face once more. "From now on Justine here is your guardian sprite, protect her like you would protect your own children" Came his final remark.

A man dressed in an all white kimono came out of the shadows and took him to a neighboring room. He stopped at the entrance and opened the door for Gene. "Pick a weapon that you like," grunted the man. Gene went sorting through the numerous shelves of weapons, he didn't bother looking at any of the sections he just skipped right to the staves. He picked out a sturdy black staff made of malachite it was no taller than Gene.

He then approached the man in white at the room entrance. "I am you new captain and you will call me master HakFu, I will introduce you to your team mates at the training grounds," Said the man in white. He led Gene down a flight of stair cases down to the main lobby. The lobby was filled with people wearing the strange garbs just as Gene was himself. Each carrying a weapon. The ranged from axes and swords, to bows and arrows. "As you can see everyone has a armament and to each one there is an ability that meets the personality of its wielder,"explained HakFu.

Outside of the lobby on the Academy grounds there were an unbelievable amount of people. All doing combat with each other and such. This place seemed like home to Gene. The tree's were in blossom and their pink rose petals gently float to the ground. The air was so fresh and pure, this seemed more like a temple than a martial arts academy. They entered one of the tents that stood outside.

There were strange markings inside the tent. Four people sat inside the tent waiting for HakFu's return. One was a male probably a year senior to Gene, he seemed like an oddball just like himself, the boy had jet black hair and he wore a black ribbon to cover his eyes. Behind him there were two sword hilts visible. There were two girls at first they look completely different but when you pay close attention to their features you can tell that they're twins. One had short brown hair while the other had long black hair. Both's features were soft looking with pail skin. The one with long hair carried a bow and a quiver of arrows. While the other twin with short hair had two Tonfas thrust in her belt.

"This is your squad," addressed HakFu. "The one in the blindfold is Drake, the twin's names are Len and Ren, Len is the short haired one and Ren is the long haired one," introduced Hakfu. " We will begin training today with a game of King of the hill at the far hill on the other side of the academy for one minute, use of weapons are not permitted...BEGIN!!".With that everyone bounded off and top speed. At first Gene was startled. He had never seen human beings move so fast, it was a clear progress on how these children were a lot more physically advanced than some adults. Soon enough Gene stopped reflecting and bounded off towards the destination. There was something of a spring to his step, could it be the air of the trees are producing or is it because of the clothes that allow him to move freely.

Soon enough gene caught up to his team mates who were still headed toward the hill. " You're pretty good to adjust to our speed for someone new here-" said Len "But you have seen but a small sum of our speed and power," completed Ren. At that exact moment both of them rammed into either of Gene's sides. They continued bashing Gene until his shoulders were sore. He had grown tired of this game of cat and mouse and soon decided to get a head. He jumped into the branch of a tree and used it to spring him forward like a trampoline, landing him right beside drake who was in the lead.

"The twins are catching up behind us so what do you say we use a little trick I invented for such an occasion, and it takes two people,"said gene slyly to Drake.

"I'm all ears," came his reply

In the mean while Len and Ren were after the duo. When they realized that they were conversing with each other they began to get frantic. "What are they whispering about?" said Len. "I wish I knew," came her reply. 

"Ready 1.2.3!," yelled Drake. At that exact moment the two jumped and tilted their feet towards each other so they would touch. Then propelling each other at the same time to cause them to continuously go through the air without them coming down. The over all effect was that they were reflecting each others movement so they can literally fly. Using this trick they managed to land at the hill before everyone else. "Nifty trick back there," complimented Drake panting.

"Yeah thanks," you're the only one who I knew would be able to cooperate with me". So lets begin this game or what?!".

"Yes lets" Drake delivered a kick to Gene's side. Gene managed to stop the kick but just barely. Keeping back the leg with one arm, Gene reached for Drake's leg with this other. Drake did a back flip making Gene land on his head because he was still holding on to the leg.

Just then Len and Ren had joined in the battle for domination of the hill. Len attacked Gene while Ren attacked Drake. Len delivred a punch right in Genes jaw causing him to fall off the hill. Gene quickly returned to the hill and slide tackled Drake. while Drake was in the air Gene grabbed his arm perpared to cause him to lose his time but then came a call "TIMES UP!" Hakfu was watching standing idley by. "Drake is The winner. well kids, time for lunch " 

They proceeded to the reverse entrance of the school. Gene's eyes fell upon a vast hall filled with candles and students of different sizes and races. " so-" said Ren. "what's your race, the three of us are pure human," completed Len.

"Well I'm a cross breed between Sub Terranian Elf and Human and thus I have my awkward complection. Ever since I was a child I was unwanted scoffed at and looked down upon just because of my parents forbidden Lust. And for it I have been either emotionally or physically outcast by everyone of whom I come in contact with."

"Don't Worry" Said drake Chumilly slapping Gene's Shoulder "here we're all welcome and are respected for our own unique abilities". Gene was beginning to feel uncomfertable the way that they spoke of the school, It was almost Zombie like. Gene shrugged it off thinking to himslef that it was nothing in particular.

Suddenly Gene Broke the Silence, " I'm Curious, what does this school do really? I mean what use is there for an accademy of Children of Different Races and Cultures to be in the same places learning how to do battle hand to hand and with weapons."

"that's simple!" Len Chimed in. "we are all children of famous political leaders and we all go to this accademy to represent our tribe or village this is our way of keeping the whole entire continent from plunging into international war"

"as a matter of fact" Ren Continued "you and Drake one of the few people who don't represent a specific location of your own. Drake had one day Stumbled by here, looking for a place to stay while You were found and you were tested to see if you can stay" she finished happily while curling her long Black hair inbetween her fingers. Noting this Gene looked towards Drake who although underneath his bandaged eyes he somehow was able to understand what actions were going on around him because he seemed to be somewhat blushing which was verry appearant on his pale face. This Childish action made Gene Smirk looking on how degraded his senior really was.

"L-L-Lets Go to our room" Stammered Drake. Sighing confusedly Gene Followed. They went down a sereis of Corridors. As they were walking down the hall the two were chatting animatedly on several perilous adventures that they went on before joining the accademy. They continued on attepting to best eachother in tales, some that weren't even true, until they were stopped by another squad.

"well, well if it isn't the blind bat! And whats this? A new friend I see" sneered one of them, his green eyes glistening maliciously. This notion of Drake's so called loss of sight angered Drake. In a flash he swung his foot infront of the smug bullies face.

"I may be blind as a bat but even this blind bad can tell when your stance is open, idiot" Drakes retort came coolly. This seemed to sting the newcomer and raise his temper. Pulling out a spear from what seemed to be thin air he brandished it coming a few inches closer to Drake's impassive face.

At this moment another one of the new squad stepped out. His giant frame and muscles flashed. His face reflected a sad feeling. He came inbetween the two, "calm down you two fighting isn't permitted unless with the supervision of a captain". In a deep monotone voice.

"To hell with the captain! This fight is personal" came his team mate's Angered response.

" Fighting is a big No, No!", a little Girl popped up on the big ones shoulders.

"Wait a minute" Gene cut in. "there are only three people in your squad here, where is your fourth?"The new rival's face flushed a pale colour. He swore loudly. And in the background a deep rumbling noise started growing , growing, and growing.

A Tall women came charging with a angered expression. " Kentaro! YOU BASTARD!!!," she screamed. It all happened in a flash The agrivated new team member appeared on the floor with the women's foot on the back of his head. The strange thing was she was wearing students robes.

"Siiiiiiiiiiis!" he whined with his face agains the floor and the girls foot on his head.

"Hello! M'Lord,!" the girl curtsied without freeing her brothers head from the floor.

"Who's she?" Gene whispered to Drake

" She's the eldest daughter of the Family that rules a neighbouring country to ours. It's a verry small country and thus their family depends on our country to help theirs. And the kid on the floor, Kentaro, is their youngest brother. She is always nice to me because of my blindness and because she is worried about the stability of her country. While little Kentaro is arrogant and to proud to allow anyone to walk over him, he will go far but first he needs a rival and that's what I'm here for." Explained Drake.

"Kids!" came a new voice from around the corridor. It was that of a Child the age of 12 or 13. Gene couldn't help but stare at his silvery hair and grey eyes. "You stop staring! It's true I have hair like you but you know nothing about me so get lost!" The newcomer said with an ignorant face as he peered into a book in his hands. Gene had half a mind to go over there and set him strait but instead he realized that the child was wearing a captains uniform. "It's time to go!" he indicated at the setting twilight outside. "that includes you two." He gestured towards Drake and Gene with his free hand away from the giant book.

They continued to pass through a sereies of corridors and hallways while Gene was trying to remember which hallway lead where. In the end they reached a door that closely resembled the one that he mysteriously awoke in. Drake opened the doork to reveal that it also had a similar interrior. Gene observed verry closeley to his new surroundings.


End file.
